Only You
by huhiho7
Summary: Jaejoong yang salah paham.. / "Kita... Bercerai saja." / Yunjae! Oneshoot! Yaoi, MPreg, BL, Typo! M nggak selalu NC!


**Only You**

:::

Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong

.

Flame jangan, respon dibutuhkan

:::

"Yunnie.. Sedang apa eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan logat polosnya. Yunho menoleh.

"Meneliti dokumen ini, sayang. Ada apa?" Jaejoong mengapit lengan Yunho manja. Mengusak-usak rambutnya dipundak bak kucing kelaparan.

"Ayo tidur, Joongie ngantuk." Ujarnya sambil menguap, aigoo lebarnya .

"Tidur duluan saja, tugasku masih menumpuk." Jaejoong merengut, ia tak suka jika diduakan. Apalagi oleh kertas yang bahkan tak hidup itu, Jaejoong berdiri lalu melangkah kearah kamarnya juga kamar Yunho. Suaminya. Lucu sekali.

"Sayang.. Kau marah?" Pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak digubris Jaejoong, ia terus menarik kakinya pergi dari ruang kerja Yunho. Ia kesal dengan tumpukan kertas itu, lebih kesal dengan suaminya. Jaejoong menelusupkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Yunho tersenyum melihatnya, segera saja ia membereskan semua berkas-berkas -tak- penting itu lalu pergi menyusul Jaejoong-nya. Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya yang berwarna pink. Ngomong-ngomong bukan Yunho yang menginginkan warna tersebut, yah kalian tahulah..

"Sayang.. Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Yunho menyingkap selimut berwarna pink yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa terganggu, kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap kesal kearah suaminya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kertas putih itu lebih berarti bagimu?" Pekik Jaejoong sembari tangannya yang memukuli Yunho dengan bantal.

"Kalau kertas itu lebih berarti bagiku, aku tak mungkin kesini, sayang." Jaejoong menghentikan acara pemukulan bantalnya pada Yunho dan berfikir. Benar juga kata Yunho, tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho kedalam ranjang.

"Yunnie harus tidur dan temani Joongie, eoh?" Yunho tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, yang tak ayal membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Pejamkan matamu, sayang."

"Baiklah, Joongie sudah sangat mengantuk." Namun sebelum Jaejoong terlelap, Yunho kembali bersuara.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku menginginkan ciuman pengantar tidurku dulu." Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho, mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir hati Yunho. Melumatnya lembut, Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong mendominasi ciuman yang lebih dulu dimulainya. Kau sendiri yang minta Jung! Dasar.

"Mmmhhccppkk.." Jaejoong melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Sudah ya Yunnie sayang, Joongie mau tidur. Hoaamm~~" Yunho mendekap Jaejoong, mengelus punggung istrinya.

"Mimpi indah, sayang." Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong, kemudian ikut memejamkan kedua matanya.

:::

Senyum Jaejoong merekah ketika masakannya sudah siap, setelah ini tinggal membangunkan beruang malas yang kemarin mendekapnya sampai susah bernafas itu. Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Yunnie~ Bangunlah.. Kau tidak pergi kekantor hari ini?" Jaejoong menggoyangkan lengan Yunho pelan.

"Ish, Yunnie!" Kali ini Jaejoong menepuk lengan Yunho sedikit keras. Ia sangat hapal jika suaminya susah dibangunkan seperti ini.

"Bangunlah, Yunnie. Setelah kau bangun, baru akan kuberi _morning kiss_ -ku padamu." Mendengar itu Yunho langsung mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Jaejoong mendengus.

"Nah, sekarang aku sudah bangun sayang. Cepat beri aku ciuman, jangan lupa yang _hot_ oke?" Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Yunho, kemudian memekik. "Cepat mandi dan makan! Tak ada ciuman dariku! Mulutmu masih bau! Asal kau tahu saja." Jaejoong berjalan keluat kamar. Yunho mengusak kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Jaejoong tadi, Jaejoong-nya memang diam-diam menakutkan.

"Aish.. Tunggu nanti, sayang. Akan kutuntut ciuman pagi-ku." Ujar Yunho menyeringai, mengambil bathrobe birunya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidak tidak.. Jangan sampai bibirku nanti membengkak.. Nanti seme-seme itu bisa tergoda ."

"Kau ini bicara apa, sayang?" Jaejoong terlonjak.

"T-tidak, Yunnie." Lengan kekar Yunho mendekapnya dari belakang, Yunho mencerukkan kepalanya dileher Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya usil mengecupi leher putih itu.

"H-hentikan itu, Yunnie. Duduk an makanlah,kau h-harus pergi kekantor." Titah Jaejoong menahan desahannya. Kalau saja ia bisa, sudah ia tendang beruang-nya. Namun lututnya lemas kalau saja Yunho tak menahannya, lehernya basah karena Yunho sudah memainkan lidahnya diatas lehernya.

"Y-yunnie.." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mendesahlah, sayang." Yunho mulai merambat menciumi bagian rahang Jaejoong. Semakin keatas ia mencium sudut bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Mmhh.." Jaejoong membalikkan badannya. Persetan dengan makanannya yang akan dingin, juga Yunho yang akan terlambat masuk kekantor. Toh, Yunnie-nya direktur perusahaan.

Jaejoong menangkup rahang Yunho, menghisap bibir bawah Yunho. Pemilik bibir hati itu mencoba melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut istrinya yang dengan segera disambut oleh sang istri.

"Mmmhhccpkk.. Yunnhh.."

Dan ciuman yang tak terelakan itu berlangsung lama.

:::

"Su-ie.. Temani aku~" Rengek Jaejoong dengan teman satu Smp-nya -dulu-.

 _"Kemana, hyung? Aku bahkan masih bergelung dibawah selimut.. Yoochun terlalu liar semalam."_ Ujar Junsu frontal, semburat tipis mampir dipipi Jaejoong. Tadi pagi, kalau saja mertuanya tak menelpon, bisa dipastikan ia akan berakhir diranjang tanpa sehelai benang. Sudah, jangan pikirkan itu. Batal lho puasanya .

"Hhh.. Ya sudahlah, Su-ie. Istirahat ne?"

 _"Sudah pasti, hyung. Tidak apa 'kan? Maaf sekali aku gak bisa menemanimu."_ Sesal Junsu diseberang sana.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku akan pergi sendiri."

 _"Hmm.. Baiklah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Jae hyung."_

"Harus kuapakan dulu eoh agar kau berhenti berkata 'maaf'?" Pekik Jaejoong dengan kerutan tertera dikeningnya.

 _"Baiklah, baiklah.. Sudah ya hyung, aku tutup telefonnya."_

 _Pip_

 _'Jadi... Aku harus berangkat sendiri gitu?'_ Mau bagaimana lagi, Jae?

Jaejoong mengendikkan bahunya, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tangan menarik bathrobe berwarna pink kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Mandi, LAGI?! Heol.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jaejoong mempoles sedikit bedak diwajahnya, juga _lipgloss_ yang tak begitu kentara. Cantiknya Umma kita satu ini. Jaejoong meraih tas selempangnya lalu menempatkan tali tas tersebut dipundak lebarnya. /JaeJae lelaki disini/

Kaos V-neck berwarna merah dengan jaket tipis membungkus tubuh Jaejoong, jangan lupakan jeans ketat yang begitu menempel pada kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya ia tata sesimple mungkin dengan poni menyamping. Sempurna. Jaejoong memakai sepatu lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Ahjussi, tolong jaga rumah ne? Aku ingin belanja sebentar."

"Baiklah, Joongie. Apa perlu diantar?" Ujar Han Ahjussi menawarkan. Namun dibalas gelengan kecil.

"Tidak perlu, ahjussi. Aku naik taksi saja." Tolak Jaejoong lembut dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati, Joongie." Jaejoong mengangguk.

Jaejoong berjalan riang, sudah lama ia tak menikmati angin luar ini. Karena Yunho yang super _over-protective_ membuatnya tak bisa keluar yang sekedar untuk mengunjungi tetangga. Sampai diujung jalan, Jaejoong mengehentikan sebuah taksi.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke Departemen Store terdekat, ahjussi."

"Baiklah, tuan." Sepertinya orang yang ramah. Pikir supir itu dalam hati.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan i-pod orangenya, memasang _earphone_ dikedua telinganya. Karena memang Departemen Store di Seoul cukup jauh, memakan waktu lama untuk sampai. Jaejoong memperhatikan jalanan luar, cinderamata berjejer dengan manis dipinggir jalan. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menghampiri kedai kecil itu, namun ia ingat tujuannya. Lain kali saja. Jaejoong melihat seorang anak kecil menangis karena terjatuh, seorang paruh baya menghampirinya lalu menggendong anak kecil itu. Hahh, melihat itu Jaejoong ingin sekali mempunyai seorang buah hati bersama Yunho. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia pria dan mana mungkin bisa mengandung. Ia ingat saat malam pertamanya dulu, bolehkah ia sedikit berharap? Tapi tentu saja itu sangat mustahil.

6 bulan lamanya ia mendampingi Yunho. Tak apa, dengan adanya Yunho disisinya sudah membuatnya bahagia.

 _"Tuan, sudah sampai."_

Suara supir taksi terdengar samar karena Jaejoong yang masih mendengarkan musik melalui i-pod nya.

"Ini, ahjussi. Terimakasih, dan ambil saja kembaliannya." Ujar Jaejoong ketika melihat supir tersebut mencoba mengambil uang kembalian untuknya.

"Ah, terimakasih, tuan." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu keluar dari taksi tersebut.

Dipandanginya Departemen Store ini. Sangat besar menurutnya. Kakinya menuntun masuk untuk menjelajahi toko besar itu, ia berjalan mendekati toko baju pria.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pelayan itu tersenyum dengan membungkukkan badannya. Jaejoong balas tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kemeja berwarna hijau mentah dengan ukuran L. Ada?"

"Tentu, mari masuk." Pelayan itu berjalan didepan dengan Jaejoong mengekori dari belakang. Kedua mata bulatnya menyapu bersih isi toko ini.

"Inikah yang anda maksud?" Pelayan tersebut menyadarkan Jaejoong.

"Maaf, aku tak suka dengan motif coraknya. Yang polos mungkin? Dan juga, warna hijaunya yang lebih pudar." Pelayan itu mengangguk. Pelayan tadi berbalik dan berjalan kearah selatan. Jaejoong kembali mengekorinya, seperti anak ayam saja.

"Tak perlu mengikutiku, agasshi."

"Ah, begitu? Hehe, baiklah." Jaejoong mendudukkan pantat semoknya diatas sofa yang sudah disediakan.

"Yang ini, agasshi? Persediaan kemeja ini terbatas dan hanya tinggal sebiji saja. Minat dengan kemeja ini, agasshi?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Lihat warnanya, aku suka sekali." Celoteh Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kemeja itu, memalukan.

"Tapi, kurasa ukuran L tidak pas untuk tubuh rampingmu, agasshi." Jaejoong tergelak. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tidak, ini bukan untukku. Tolong segera bungkus ini."

Jaejoong kembali menarik kakinya mengunjungi toko lainnya, ia sudah membungkus kemeja untuk Yunho-nya. Sebentar lagi beruang malas dan mesum itu tambah umur, makin tua saja. Ia mengunjungi toko yang menjual bahan pembuat kue, ia tak mau membeli an lebih suka membuatnya sendiri. Toh, ia bisa membuatnya.

Jaejoong menarik trolinya keliling toko yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu. Pertama, tentu terigu. Kemudian telur, gula, tepung, dan lain-lain. Jaejoong kembali memasang earphone-nya, mendengarkan lagu akan membuat Jaejoong rileks.

Setelah membayar semua barangnya, Jaejoong berjalan kearah kedai makanan sebentar. Perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi, ia sudah sangat lapar.

"Aish, perutku sakit sekali." Jaejoong mengambil tempat duduk. Barang-barangnya cukup berat, tangan Jaejoong linu mengangkatnya. Tak lama pelayan datang.

"Mau pesan apa, agasshi?"

"Satu sup asparagus dengan porsi nasi sedikit dan satu milkshake coklat." Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Jaejoong. "Harap ditunggu sebentar, agasshi." Ujarnya beranjak. Haduh, perutnya sudah amat lapar. Cepat sedikit, koki!

Pandangannya menyapu ruangan yang ditempatinya, sejenak ia menegang. Matanya memanas, sungguh ia tak percaya ini. Anak sungai terbentuk dibawah _doe eyes_ -nya. Nafsu makannya menguap begitu saja, melihat mereka begitu dekat membuatnya sakit.

"Permisi, agasshi. Ini makanan an- ehh?! Kenapa anda menangis? Aduh, jangan menangis, agasshi!" Waiters pengantar makanan panik karena Jaejoong yang mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Tolong bungkus makanannya, Noona." Titah Jaejoong tanpa menoleh. Waiters tersebut dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pandangan mata Jaejoong masih mengarah kemeja paling ujung ruangan ini. Mereka duduk berdampingan, sangat dekat. Dan kedua pipi mereka yang hampir bersentuhan.

"Maaf, ini pesananmu."

"Terimakasih, Noona. Maaf merepotkanmu."

:::

Jaejoong meringkuk dibawah selimut. Pulang tadi Jaejoong langsung meletakkan barang belanjaannya didalam lemari es, persetan dengan telur yang nantinya akan pecah juga plastik tepung yang robek.

Jaejoong terisak, ia kecewa, marah, sedih, sakit..

Yunho-nya, selingkuh.

"Aku pulang.." Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya, biasanya sang istri akan langsung menyambutnya dengan ciuman yang panas. Oke, lupakan itu.

Tapi, kemana Jaejoong-nya?

"Sayang! Kau dimana?" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong, meja makanpun kosong. Ada apa ini? Pikir Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho menaiki tangga penghubung lantai atas dan bawah. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, udara dingin langsung menyapu tubuhnya. Pendingin ruangannya dinyalakan dibawah 15°. Yunho dapat melihat gundukan besar diatas ranjang, Jaejoong sudah gila menyalakan pendingin ruangan sampai sedingin ini.

"Sayang." Yunho merinding ketika jemarinya menggenggam selimut, sangat dingin. Apakah Jaejoong-nya baik-baik saja dibawah selimut itu?

Yunho menarik selimut yang dipakai Jaejoong, ia terhenyak. Bibir Jaejoong membiru, wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau gila, sayang." Yunho mengangkat tubuh dingin Jaejoong, membawanya turun. Yunho menidurkan Jaejoong disofa lalu beranjak kekamar mandi mengambil air hangat.

Yunho mengompres wajah Jaejoong hati-hati, lalu mengusap-usap lengan dan kaki Jaejoong. Setelah badan Jaejoong dirasa cukup hangat, Yunho membuang air tadi.

Yunho mengecupi bibir Jaejoong berulang kali. Sampai si pemilik bibir terganggu.

"Enggh.." Jaejoong membuka matanya. Dihadapannya ada Yunho yang memandangnya intens, tiba-tiba pandangannya memburam dan ia tahu kalau ia akan segera menjatuhkan air matanya. Sebelum itu ia mengalihkan pandngannya.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Pendingin ruangan kau nyalakan sampai melewati batas normal."

"Bukan urusanmu." Jaejoong bangkit menuju dapur. Ia lupa belum membuat makan malam untuk Yunho.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, sayang?" Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan, aku sedang memasak." Perintah Jaejoong datar. Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak."

"Katakan padaku."

"..."

"Cepat katakan padaku!"

"..."

"Cerita padaku, sayang." Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong lembut.

"Kita... Bercerai saja." Yunho menegang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Meminta Jaejoong agar mau menatapnya. Tapi Jaejoong malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tatap mataku, Jung Jaejoong!" Dengan ragu Jaejoong menatap manik musang Yunho. Yunho memandang dalam Jaejoong.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kau... Selingkuh." Lirih Jaejoong.

Apa? Selingkuh? Tak mungkin! Hey, dia hanya mencintai Jaejoong. Tak mungkin ia berani melirik wanita lain. Dan, kapan ia selingkuh?

"Kau ini bi-"

Jaejoong menyela, "Tadi siang, di Departemen Store Seoul. Aku melihatmu bersama wanita, jarak wajahmu dan wajahnya sangat dekat.. Hiks.." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong mulai terisak.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Percayalah, aku tak mungkin melakukan itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu, hanya kau yang aku cintai." Yunho menghela nafas sejenak.

"Soal tadi siang, dia adalah karyawanku. Tadi dia mencoba menjelaskan isi dari berkas-berkasku, namun aku yak sadar jika wajahku dengan wajahnya sangat dekat. Sungguh, aku berani bersumpah kalau aku gak pernah selingkuh, sayang." Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Hidungnya memerah, pipinya pun sama, bibirnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Sshhh.. Jangan menangis, sayang."

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan, Yunnie?" Yunho menggeleng, langsung saja dipeluk istri yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Lain kali perhatikan sekelilingmu, jangan perhatikan kertas tak hidup itu." Celoteh Jaejoong dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

"Baiklah, sayang." Yunho mendekat, menatap lamat bibir biru Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah sedikit memerah -sedikit-.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat nafas Yunho menyapu permukaan bawah hidungnya, Jaejoong maju selangkah. Yunho terlalu lama hanya untuk mencium Jaejoong. Dilumatnya bibir merah Jaejoong, ibu jarinya tergerak menghapus air mata disudut mata Jaejoong. Lidahnya meminta akses lebih kepada Jaejoong, Jaejoong membuka mulutnya segera dan lidah Yunho pun tak tinggal diam. Lidahnya menggelitik langit-langit rongga mulut Jaejoong.

"Eunggh.."

Yah.. Dan malam itu pun berakhir dengan mereka yang tak mengenakan apapun selain selimut .

:::

"Jangan pernah ucapkan kalimat itu lagi, sayang."

"Kalimat apa?"

"Yang ingin bercerai denganku itu."

"Ah, baiklah. Yunnie-ku sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang."

:::

 **Epilog**

"Selamat, anda hamil, Jaejoong-ssi. Kandungan anda berumur 2 minggu, jaga dengan baik eoh?" Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu, terimakasih uisa."

.

"Yunnie! Lihat ini!" Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang sedang serius dengan kertas -lagi- perusahaannya itu.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Yunho tanpa menoleh. Mengundang dengusan dari Jaejoong.

"Kalau tidak mau tahu ya sudah, Joongie kembali kekamar. Padahal ini sangat penting lho." Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho, Jaejoong kaget. Tentu saja. Suaminya tak menghentilannya! Ish, menyebalkan!

"Yunnie! Aku hamil!" Yunho reflex mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer pada Jaejoong. Menatap heran istrinya.

"Jangan bercanda, sayang. Aku tahu kau menginginkan anak, tapi jangan membuat lelucon seperti ini. Kita bisa mengadopsi anak nanti." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar, dihadiahi gerutuan manis dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak percaya, Yunnie?!" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda ia tak percaya pada ucapan Jaejoong.

"Buka saja ini! Aku mau kekamar!" Pekik Jaejoong, kemudian berjalan keatah kamar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Yunho mengerut heran, tangannya meraih amplop coklat yang baru saja diletakkan Jaejoong diatas meja kerjanya. Yunho terbelalak melihatnya, namun kemudian cengiran lebar mampir diwajah tampannya. Kakinya beranjak mengusul Jaejoong yang sedang hamil muda.

 _Jung Jaejoong_

 _Male Pregenancy_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaje, absurd bin apalah saya nggak tahu..

Thank por ripiu op reders *halah*

Sumpah dah, saya nggak tahu diSeoul itu ada gak Departemen Store kayak 'Giant' yang diSurabaya itu. Oke deh saya ngawur bikin ini. Maklumi ya?

huhiho7

14:21:46

Friday


End file.
